Soft Landing
by Punchanella
Summary: Edward and Bella give new meaning to the term “friendly skies”. One drunken night, which led to regret is soon reconciled. Take a peek into a day in the life of a pilot and flight attendant who have fallen for each other in the most delicious way. AH-AU


This **_one shot_** idea came to me in a recurring dream and I figured the only way to purify myself was to share.. . .

For those of you who read **Continuance** and have been waiting for **Rx for Love**, not to worry I am diligently at work and have already written a ton of dialogue. However I am having a challenge with how to move fluidly from one couple's story to the next while keeping it entertaining. I might have to turn it into a series or find another creative way to intertwine their lives. But it is on the horizon! Stay tuned!

In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this little morsel. . . .

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.

_**Bella**_

"Hey Ang, do you have any Tylenol?" I massaged my temples and closed my eyes as if the simple action would erase the pounding in my head.

"Um, yeah, I believe so," she opened the slim door marked CREW and removed her bag. She opened the bag and dug around for a minute before producing the bottle. She shook it and smiled. "You're in luck, sounds like there may be a couple left,"

I quickly took the bottle, opened it and swallowed the remaining two white pills without water.

"Is this your last flight?" she asked as she returned her bag to the closet.

"Yes, thank God! I am exhausted," I sighed.

"Okay, one of you needs to switch with me before I end up choking the guy in 3B!" Rosalie stormed into the small space with a scowl on her face. She was working the front cabin by herself since there were only eight seats.

"What happened?" Angela asked concerned.

"He keeps pushing his fucking button and whenever I go over he asks for help with his tray or his window or some shit that requires me to lean over, I didn't get it at first but the last time I caught the asshole peeping down my shirt!" she fumed.

I suppressed my laugh. Oh, the woes of being so gorgeous and buxom.

"I'll trade with you," I offered. I was tired of the screaming baby in 18C and the obnoxious lady in 15A.

"Thank you! I owe you one," she placed an arm around me and hugged me.

"Actually you owe me more than one but who's counting," I teased.

I left the rear galley and headed down the narrow aisle towards the front cabin. Once I was at the threshold, which separated business class from coach, I surveyed the passengers for Mr. Peep Show. I noticed him staring out the window as he picked his nose. _Ew!_ I frowned and considered telling Rose I had changed my mind. I sighed as I continued to the very front of the cabin. I turned and smiled as I greeted each passenger and asked if they needed anything else while I collected empty cups. By my calculations we would be landing in Salt Lake City pretty soon.

My assumptions were proven correct when I heard _his_ melodic voice flow through the cabin.

"Good evening from the cockpit, we are making our final approach into Salt Lake City where the weather is a balmy 71 degrees and the skies are clear. We should be on the ground at 7:42 Salt Lake time. I hope you're enjoying your flight and we're glad you chose to fly with us today. Please sit back, relax and enjoy the rest of your flight,"

"Ma'am? ma'am?"

I heard a voice call. _Fuck_. I had been suspended in mid-air, so to speak, listening to him give the most routine, generic speech ever and it sounded like poetry. I should have called in or switched with someone else when I found out he was the Captain for this flight. But no, I wanted to prove I was totally over him. Prove he no longer had an effect on me. But as I stood practically creaming in my panties in front of the business class cabin, just from hearing his voice, I knew I was in big trouble.

"Excuse me!" the voice was a bit more insistent and effectively brought me from my daydream. It was Mr. Peep Show.

"I'm sorry. Can I help you?" I took a step towards his seat, careful not to lean over it.

The bastard actually looked at my chest before looking back at my face as if he were trying to determine whether or not my cleavage was adequate.

"My um, tray latch is stuck," he pretended to have a hard time. _Not going to happen buddy._

I gave him my sweetest smile. "I'm sorry but I was just about to make the announcement that all seat backs and tray tables should be put in their upright and locked position. Thanks for letting me know about the tray, I'll be sure to have our maintenance crew check it out,"

I turned and walked back to the front galley. My headache had gone from a severe pounding to a dull thudding. As I threw away the trash I collected, the cockpit light came on. I picked up the phone in the galley.

"Did you guys need something," I asked.

There was no response.

"Hello?" I tried again.

"Bella?" he asked. "Where is Rosalie?"

"We-uh, switched. Did you need something?" I asked trying to mask my irritation.

"We've been cleared for landing," he remarked.

"Thanks," I hung up the phone and took a deep breath before flipping the audio switch to the cabin. I used a soft and comforting voice, as I'd been trained to do, to address the passengers.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, our pilot has informed me that we've been cleared for landing so in preparation, please make sure your tray tables and seat backs are returned to their upright and locked position. Be sure to stow any items you may have removed from the overhead bins and please turn off all portable electronic devices. We should be landing soon,"

Precisely seven minutes later, I felt the thump of the wheels as they touched down on the tarmac at Salt Lake City International Airport. I sighed glad to have another successful flight behind me.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Salt Lake City, the local time is 7:44. We will be taxing for a few minutes but feel free to use your cellular phones at this time. From your Chicago based flight crew we want to thank you for flying Twilight Express. We know you have a choice of carriers and we appreciate you choosing us. Enjoy your stay in Salt Lake City and have a good evening," Rosalie's voice resounded over the noise from the passengers that suddenly filled the cabin.

Once we were secured to the passageway I heard the click of a door behind me. _The cockpit door_. I could feel him before he was even at my side. I turned and smiled tightly. I leaned against the door of the lavatory for support. My ten second assessment of him was turning my insides to Jell-O. There should be a law against someone being so damned good looking. He always looked so sexy in his uniform. Starched white shirt with pilot's stripes on his shoulders, black skinny tie, perfect ass hugging slacks and spit shined shoes. Last but not least, the hat. Oh, the captain's hat how jealous I was it had the honor of sitting on top of his hair. The pile of soft, bronze heaven that I had run my fingers through repeatedly in the throes of passion. Don't even get me started on those hypnotic pools of green nestled into the sockets on his face. They were my true weakness. I always tried not to stare directly into his eyes. I swear to God, I think they were actual pieces of kryptonite.

"You guys got plans tonight?" Mike Newton, the co-pilot asked. I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled.

"Nope. Actually, I can't wait to get to the hotel and sleep. I am exhausted," I remarked. Just then the light above the door illuminated letting me know it was okay to open it. As I stepped up to turn the handle, he stopped me.

"Allow me," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

The three of us stood at the front of the plane saying goodbye to passengers, many of the female passengers doing double takes, no doubt checking out Captain Fantastic. After the last passenger exited the plane, Rosalie and Angela made their way down the aisle pulling their luggage and mine.

Once the crew was off the plane, we huddled in the waiting area near the gate.

"Is everyone staying at the Hilton?" Mike asked.

"Not me. I'm actually dead-heading. I'm going to catch an 8:30 flight to Phoenix for a trip to L.A.," Rosalie announced as she looked at her watch.

"I'm at the Hilton," Angela replied.

"So am I," I responded.

The three of us turned our attention to our fearless leader who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Edward?" Rosalie called.

"Huh, oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm at the Hilton too,"

"Great!" Mike smiled. "How about we catch the shuttle and grab a bite to eat," Mike suggested.

"I was actually planning on grabbing room service and calling it a night," I said apologetically.

"Aw, come on Bella. Does your head still hurt?" Angela asked concerned.

I noticed Edward's brows furrowed as he awaited my response.

"No, I'm actually feeling better," I admitted begrudgingly.

"I'm starving, please come with us," Angela pleaded.

"Okay, I've gotta go. I'll see you guys later," Rosalie interrupted as she blew a kiss and ran off to the next gate to catch a plane.

I waved at Rose and turned to see three pair of eyes still awaiting my response.

"Fine," I relented.

The three of them seemed genuinely excited. They really needed to get a life. We made it down to the pick-up spot and found a hotel shuttle waiting. Almost an hour later I had taken a shower, changed into some comfortable clothes and headed out of my room towards the elevator. On my way down the hall, a door opened and Edward stepped out. I came to a complete stop and remained frozen in the hallway. He turned around and I stupidly stared into the kryptonite. I now knew how Superman felt. I felt my knees get weak. _Must.. . get. ..help. ..eyes. . .making. . .weak._

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said. The monotone of my voice even sounded like a lie to me.

"Well, I'm sure Mike and Angela are waiting," he stood aside and allowed me to pass.

I quickly walked past him fighting the urge to bury my face in his chest and sniff him for the remainder of the night. He wore a pair of khaki's and a white long sleeved oxford shirt but the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His hair was damp and looked somewhat tame. But it was his scent that was driving me crazy. Sandalwood and cinnamon on a fresh spring day. Why did he smell so fucking good? _Fucking._ Okay, got a visual- hair between fingers, face between legs, red toenails contrasted on white walls. . .this was going to be the longest dinner of my life.

_**Edward**_

It took every ounce of strength I possessed not to grab her as she walked past me and drag her into my room to ravish her repeatedly. She looked amazing. Her face, her hair, her scent- everything about her invited me in. I reluctantly followed her to the elevator and stared at her as we waited on the elevator. She avoided my gaze.

"You can't ignore me forever," I finally said.

Her eyes shot up to mine and a frown marred her otherwise beautiful face. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. There was an elderly couple inside. I motioned for Bella to enter before me. We rode down in silence as the elderly couple stole glances at us and each other as they smiled knowingly.

We made it to the hotel restaurant and found Angela and Mike waiting for us. I gently placed a hand on her lower back as I guided her to the table. I felt her body tense. It wasn't too long ago my touch thrilled her. Now it was as if she couldn't stand to be within five feet of me. I didn't understand how had things gotten to this point? A couple of months ago we were having a good time, hanging out, working most of the same flights and then. . ._Seattle_. We were on an overnighter with our last destination being Seattle. We hung out in the hotel bar watching the Cubs and the Mariners. We talked, laughed and consumed a shitload of alcohol. We had gone back to my room and one thing lead to another and three orgasms later we fell asleep, _naked_ wrapped in each other's arms. The next morning I woke up alone. She had barely uttered two words to me since that night.

I stared at her across the table once we were seated. We didn't have to worry about feeling awkward because Mike's obnoxious level was up to around fifteen on a scale of one to ten, so he pretty much dominated the entire conversation throughout dinner. I noticed the subtle eye rolls exchanged between Bella and Angela. I chuckled. Bella turned and stared at me with a questioning expression. Suddenly Mike erupted, "Fuck yes!" complete with a fist pump in the air as he stared down at his phone. Several people in the relatively quiet restaurant glared at him.

"Mike," I warned under my breath.

"Sorry. I just found out about a party downtown! Yes! Whose down?" he placed his phone back in his pocket and clapped his hands together.

Angela faked a yawn as did Bella.

"Too tired,"

"I feel like crap,"

They rushed out their excuses. Mike looked at me expectantly. That pitiful ass expression on his face almost made me cave. But I was determined to talk to Bella tonight.

"Can't. I'm flying tomorrow afternoon. Watch your alcohol intake," I reminded him.

"You guys are serious _losers_!" he teased. After we settled the bill he headed out of the hotel to catch a taxi while Angela, Bella and I headed for the elevators.

"Okay, seriously he has got to be the most annoying person I have ever met," Angela whispered as we entered the empty elevator.

"Definitely," Bella agreed.

"I can't believe you ladies are immune to his charm," I teased.

"Whatever," Angela shuddered as she pressed the 4th floor button. Bella and I reached out at the same time to press number seven. The spark that ran up my arm from the brief contact made my enter body quiver.

"Sorry," she muttered as she reached out and pressed the button. Angela glanced back and forth at us with a curious expression. The elevator ascended to the 4th floor in mere seconds. Bella's eyes were fixed on the door as Angela passed by and bumped her shoulder.

"See you guys tomorrow," she smiled faintly as she exited the elevator.

Neither of us responded. It was as if we suddenly realized we were going to be _alone_. We hadn't been alone since. . .just as the doors were about to press together Bella threw herself at them.

"Angela, wait," she called. I pulled her back to avoid being smashed in between the doors.

"Have you lost your mind!?" I yelled. My heart pounded in my chest. The thought of her possibly getting hurt caused my breathing to become shallow.

She didn't say anything. Instead she slid to the other side of the elevator as far away from me as possible.

"Do you hate me that much that you would rather be crushed by an elevator than be alone with me?" I asked. I didn't understand what I did wrong. I studied her posture for a moment and suddenly the light bulb went off in my head. She was drunk. We were both drunk but maybe she- did she think- I took advantage of her?

I stared at her wide-eyed unable to move.

"I don't hate you," she said in a small voice but avoided eye contact.

When the elevator stopped on our floor, I was still unable to move. She hesitated but walked through the doors glancing back at me. Her brow furrowed.

"Edward?" she called. She placed a hand on the door to keep it open. "Are you okay?" she asked her voice sounded a little panicked.

The loud buzzing of the elevator alarm pulled me from my trance. Apparently she had held it open too long. I rushed out of the elevator and paced the hallway. She turned away from the elevator and allowed the doors to close.

"I'm sorry," I said as my voice cracked.

She stared at me with her hands on her hips. Her expression was unreadable. She was about to say something when her phone beeped. She pulled it from her purse and looked the display.

She smiled faintly. "Angela sent me a text; she wants to know if I'm okay," she said as she typed a reply. When she was done she put the phone back in her purse.

"So, um- why do I get the feeling you're not apologizing for yelling at me in the elevator?" she stared at me.

"The last time- when we were together- we were both drunk but I never- do you feel like I took advantage of you?" I asked hoarsely.

She gasped but before she could respond, another couple appeared in the hallway to catch the elevator. Bella walked over and grabbed my hand causing my pulse to quicken; she gently tugged me to the hallway towards our rooms. She pulled me past my room and dug the key out of her pocket to her room and opened the door. She entered the dark room but I remained motionless at the door.

"I don't know if I should-," I began to protest but she grabbed my hand again and yanked me inside. She turned on the lamp and threw her purse down on the bed.

"In no way shape or form did you take advantage of me in Seattle, so please do not torture yourself a second longer with that thought," she said strongly.

"Then why do you keep running away from me? What did I do?" I sounded pathetic but I didn't care.

She sighed and brought her hands to her face to rub her eyes.

"Nothing. Everything," she laughed bitterly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I stepped closer to her and she stepped back.

"You see- that-," I motioned to the space between us. "Are you afraid of me?" I whispered.

"No, Edward! I'm afraid of myself!" she yelled. "I'm afraid of my reaction to you. I'm afraid I read way too much into the incident in Seattle. Afraid of wanting and needing you too much," she finished with a sob.

I was not expecting that. _At all._

Suddenly my mind and my heart were at war. I wanted to tell her, needed to tell her how I _really _felt about her. But having a relationship just wasn't feasible. We both traveled too much and she was much younger than I was and we'd hardly see each other and as my mind continued to spew all the reasons it wasn't practical for us to be together, my heart stepped up and made a confession.

"Bella, do you know how we ended up on the same schedules? I put in a bid for this route. To see you, spend time with you- to be with you in whatever manner you allowed,"

Tears streamed her face as she stared at me obviously stunned.

"But I admit I do have some regrets about our night in Seattle," I remarked.

She immediately dropped her head and cried silently. I slowly walked over and lifted her chin until her eyes met mine.

"I regret that we both weren't sober. And I regret not telling you how I felt about you long before then,"

She leaned her body into mine and wrapped her arms around me. "This is never going to work," she breathed into my chest.

"It has to. We'll find a way," I hoped I sounded confident. The truth was I had no idea what I was doing but doing it without her wasn't an option.

She looked up at me through tear-filled eyes and smiled. I tilted my head and brought my lips down to meet hers. I kissed her softly and then a bit more forcefully. She moaned.

"I have missed you so much, so fucking much," I admitted.

"I've missed you too, Edward,"

I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me and our kiss deepened as I plunged my tongue inside her mouth greedily savoring the flavor of watermelon vinaigrette dressing from her dinner salad. She locked her arms around my neck and tip toed to press herself further into me. I pulled away first to allow us both a chance to catch our breath.

"Tell me to go back to my room right now or else it might be too late," My voice was low and rough. I knew she could sense my urgency, my need.

She pushed me back against one of the queen sized beds and I stumbled. I lowered myself on the bed and toed off my shoes. She stared down at me with her bottom lip pulled seductively between her teeth. I scooted back further upon the bed and reached out greedily for her. She slapped my hands away and stared at me. It was so intense I almost came in my pants right then and there.

She slowly started to remove her clothes. First, she pulled the fitted Henley over her head revealing a shocking red lace bra. I had gone from leaning back on my elbows to standing on my knees. Then she unbuttoned her painted on jeans and much too slowly shimmied out them. Whiskey. Tango. Foxtrot! She was wearing a red lace _thong_! I hurled myself in her direction and grabbed her by her hips to pull her against me. She giggled.

"Edward, stop. Wait, have some patience. We're both sober, let's take our time and enjoy this. Take off your clothes," she whispered in the sexiest fucking voice I'd ever heard.

I practically ripped the buttoned shirt over my head and I pulled my pants off so fast I was certain to have fabric burns tomorrow. We kneeled in front of each other in our underwear in the middle of the bed. My eyes washed over her body and my dick stiffened.

I caught her staring at my package and I smiled. "You see something you like?" I asked.

She nodded slowly as she licked her lips and reached out for the waistband of my boxers. I remained still, anxious to see what she would do. She looked up at me as if asking permission. I grinned. Yeah, like I'm going to deny a beautiful woman who I am totally infatuated with the opportunity to fondle, caress or otherwise touch my junk.

She slipped one hand inside and slowly stroked my length. My head fell back and a deep moan escaped me. She pulled down my boxers and gasped. I followed her gaze, startled by her reaction. I looked down expecting to see my dick covered in purple and red spots or something. It looked normal to me. I looked back at her to find her eyes practically glazed over.

"I thought I had imagined it," she whispered somewhat reverently as she stroked me.

"What?" I panted. I liked feeling her hands on me.

"This," she squeezed and I growled. "You have the most amazing dick I have ever seen,"

Okay, enough of the bullshit. That just about did me in. I was tired of being patient. I needed to be inside of her _now_. I jumped from the bed, pulled off my boxers and searched frantically through my duffle bag for a condom. When I turned around she was on her back, leaning on her elbows watching me. She had managed to remove her panties and bra. Exfuckingquisite!

I bounded on the bed like a predator about to attack his prey. She shrieked and I assaulted her neck with kisses. I turned slightly on my side and braced my body on the mattress with my right arm and slowly trailed my left hand from her shoulder, down to her breast where I rubbed my thumb over her nipple. She threw her head back and whimpered. I moved my hand away from her breast and slowly made my way down to the heat between her legs. I palmed her and hissed at the accumulation of moisture on her folds. I slid my thumb over her clit and pressed firmly. Her hands moved up my arms urgently and found their way to my hair where she tugged gently.

I looked up at her and smiled.

"Save the foreplay for round two," she instructed. "I need you in me _now_!"

"Now whose being impatient?" I laughed.

"Don't tease me," she pouted.

"Oh, sweet Bella the last thing on my mind is teasing you," I assured her. I planned on making her forget her name tonight. I carefully tore open the condom and slid it over my length. I positioned myself over her and slowly entered her. It was indescribable. _Utopia _was the only word I could think of that even came close. I hadn't been with anyone else since our night in Seattle. I wanted her to know I didn't take this lightly.

"Bella, I haven't been with anyone else since that night. I don't want anyone else. You've got to know that," I began moving inside her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pinned me to her. Hips to hips.

"Me either. Only you," she panted.

_Only me._ Those words sparked something inside of me. An animalistic, possessive wave of desire. I thrust deeper inside of her as I reached for her arms. I pulled them over her head and pinned them down on either side of her face. I increased my thrusts and captured her lips between mine kissing her deeply. My tongue matched my thrusts. It was the most erotic feeling I'd ever experienced.

"Fuck, yes," she muttered against my mouth.

Our bodies were colliding and we could hear the sounds of our skin slapping against each other. We responded to the sounds savagely as we nipped and clawed at each other once I freed her arms.

I could feel myself about to burst at any minute.

"Please come for me Bella, please," I whimpered.

"Okay, okay, okay," she chanted over and over before finally screaming my name as her walls clamped down on my dick. I could feel her pulsating all around me. It made my entire body tremble and this feral sound escaped my lips as I exploded inside her.

We lay panting and gasping for air. A mess of legs and arms tangled in the sheets. We stared at each other suddenly and burst into a fit of laughter. Obviously we had both been little horny and sexually frustrated.

I pulled out of her and discarded the condom before laying on my back. I watched as she rolled over on to her side. She looked at me and smiled.

"I think I like being with you sober," she smiled.

I laughed. "Good. Maybe there will be many, many more sober times ahead," I grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles before intertwining our fingers.

"I hope so," she smiled at me and my heart nearly burst from happiness.

"We should get some sleep, we've got a long day tomorrow," I yawned and sat up scanning the floor for my clothes. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and she flung herself at me bringing her chest flush with my back.

"Where are you going?" she kissed my ear.

"To my room?" I melted against her.

"No. Stay. I've been without you too long already,"

I smiled and moved back against the mattress. She molded her body against mine and sighed. "This is nice," she said.

"Very. Bella?"

"Yeah?" she yawned.

"You know this is about more than just sex, right?" I absently rubbed circles on her back.

She looked up at me and smiled. "I know," she pushed her head up to meet my lips and kissed me firmly. She resumed her position next to me.

"Bella?" I called again.

"Yes, Edward?" she pretended to be annoyed.

"Are you ready for round two?" I placed her hand on my renewed erection.

Before I could tell her I was only joking, she jumped up and straddled me.

"Baby, I'm just kidding. I know you're tired we don't have to-,"

She leaned down and silenced me with a kiss. "Please make sure your seat belt is securely fastened, I anticipate some turbulence ahead," she whispered sexily as she trailed kisses down my chest.

I grinned at her. "Turbulence, huh?" I asked as I gripped her hips firmly.

"Yeah, but I promise a very soft landing," she pulled my earlobe between her lips and grazed it with her teeth and I whimpered this time. _Fucking whimpered_.

This was definitely about more than just sex. This was about me being totally owned by the woman hovering over me with her glorious breasts bouncing inches from my face and taunting me. I had flown all over the world and never had I been anywhere that remotely felt like home. But I realized now, _home_ was wherever I was with Bella by my side.

We had three orgasms in Seattle and ended the night with four in Salt Lake. Tomorrow we were off to San Diego. I couldn't wait!

**End Notes: Soooo. . . .whatcha think?**


End file.
